Talk:Fan:Ice Age: Diverge
Scrat I want young Scrat. I don't want old. : Old Scrat only appears at the beginning. He's what causes the alternate reality. There will be a young Scrat in the alternate reality. : It's kinda like in the 2009 Star Trek movie, they had Old Spock from the original timeline, and Young Spock in the alternate timeline, and Old Spock caused the alternate timeline. : IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 21:22, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Why this page won't have Louis I think I should clarify why I don't want to put Louis in this idea of mine. *The story is set in an alternate universe before '' the first Ice Age movie. *Peaches wasn't born until Ice Age 3, and she's a teenager in Ice Age 4, so I believe Louis is also a teenager in Ice Age 4, therefore he wouldn't have been born in the time I've set this story. *Shangri-Llama can still exist in this story. The Geotopians are immortal because of the asteroid crystals keeping them young - Brooke says she is over 400 years old. Shangri Llama would have been alive in Ice Age 1. I can tell that you like Louis, but I don't think he has to be in every Ice Age story that I write. If you disagree, you are welcome to say so here, but please don't change the page because the General Guidelines say only the author can edit a page. You can always create your version of my story by changing the title if you want. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 03:36, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :I think, that Louis may be. Because he dead after Continental drift, but in Collision Course he appeared 6 seconds. ::I don't quite understand, sorry. Louis may be what? ::And Louis doesn't die in or after Ice Age 4, he goes exploring the new continent with Peaches at the end, and then like you said he cameos in Ice Age 5. ::I like Louis but I don't consider him a main essential character like Manny, Sid, Diego, Scrat etc. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 05:58, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :::I think Louis does not appear in Collision Course more 6 seconds because Buck does not appear in Continental drift more 2 seconds. ::::And I think it's because Josh Gad was too busy to come back and voice Louis for Collision Course, like Simon Pegg was too busy to voice Buck for Continental Drift. ::::But that's beside the point. ::::My point is that Louis can't be in this story because it happens before he was born. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 19:38, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Why will appear opossums ? Why will appear opossums ? :Ellie, Crash, and Eddie will appear as travellers from another region of the Ice Age world. :I know they don't appear in canon until The Meltdown, but this is an alternate universe, and besides, I think there is only a short time between Ice Age and Ice Age 2, so Ellie and the possums would be alive and grownup when I'm setting this story. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 09:28, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Why this page won't have Buck ? Why ? :I want to save him for the sequels - maybe even as the main villain! IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 09:49, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey. I made a movie on Fanon Wiki last weekend. It's called [https://fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Angry_Birds_Movie:_Diverge ''The Angry Birds Movie: Diverge] and it is a reboot of The Angry Birds Movie, a movie that recently came out this year in May. I am using your plot, but I do not know the full plot of Ice Age: Diverge yet. So, what do you think? Will you like it? :I do not like it because you have ripped off my story. :Maybe if you had asked me BEFORE creating the page I might have said yes, but since you did it without asking me I am more inclined to say no. How would you like it if I copied one of YOUR stories into my new page and didn't ask you? :You don't have to delete the page, but please, try and come up with a different, original title and storyline, and change the plot enough so it isn't a copy of my page. :IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 17:55, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh yeah? You are already too late, IceAgeFanfromHell. I made two pages on Fanon Wiki. I made Finding Marlin, which is a rip-off of Ice Age 1. I also made Dinotrux (film), which is a rip-off of Collision Course. So F**K YOU!!! Also, I am still mad at you for fixing my Ice Age Forever After! ::::You seem to be getting unreasonably angry and aggressive about this. There is no reason to call me IceAgeFanfromHell, nor to swear at me. ::::I ask again, how would you like it if I copied one of your pages and pasted it into one of mine? You wouldn't, would you? ::::But that is what you have done, copying my Ice Age: Diverge page into your ''Angry Birds: Diverge page. You have basically stolen my idea. ::::Finding Marlin and Dinotrux aren't ripoffs of either Ice Age 1 or Ice Age 5, because you have changed the name and enough plot details to make them your own original stories. :::: That's all I'm asking you; to please change the name and plot of your Angry Birds Diverge page so it isn't a rip-off of my Ice Age Diverge page. You can keep a similar synopsis but please try to change the wording so it isn't a direct copy of my page! ::::Also, I replied to you on the Ice Age Forever After talk page (http://iceagefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Ice_Age_Forever_After). I have apologised for my actions and I assure you again it was an honest mistake because I assumed you were another anonymous contributor who has been messing around with the pages on this wiki. ::::IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 21:36, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I have changed the title of ''The Angry Birds Movie: Diverge into The Angry Birds Movie: Reboot, with the help of my friend DinosaursRoar. I asked him to change the title of The Angry Birds Movie: Diverge into The Angry Birds Movie: Reboot, and he said yes. So, what do you think? By the way, I am sorry for ripping off your story. It was just an inspiration for my Angry Birds movie reboot. :::::::Hey, no problem, it's all forgiven at my end. :::::::I hope you've forgiven me for accidentally editing your Ice Age Forever After page - sorry about that again. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 20:46, October 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I thouht that you did not know the full plot for the reboot. If so, then why did you put the "Plot" on your page even though i dont know the plot. I need to see the full plot and cast.